Donkey Kong Jr.
Donkey Kong Jr. is the main protagonist of the game Donkey Kong Jr. and appears as a unlockable character of Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U. Attributes Donkey Kong Jr. would be a tiny bit taller than Mario as Donkey Kong is not that much taller by default. His moveset takes inspiration from the original Donkey Kong series as this is what he represents. He still has some punches and kicks but these are reserved mainly for jabs and aerials. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Donkey Kong Jr. swings two times and then he pull back his fist, pull an angry face and punch forward. * Forward Tilt: Donkey Kong Jr. smashes his pair of cymbals at the opponent. * Up Tilt: Donkey Kong Jr. pulls out some bug spray and spray upwards into the sky. The move is not very strong but it can be used repeatedly and you can even move while using it. * Down Tilt: Donkey Kong Jr. pulls out some bug spray and sprays in front of him. * Dash Attack: Donkey Kong Jr. will use the momentum to launch himself forward, feet first, and deliver a powerful drop kick to opponents. * Forward Smash: Donkey Kong Jr. pulls out the key from his game and stabs in front of him. * Up Smash: Donkey Kong Jr. pulls out the key from his game and stab upwards. * Down Smash: Donkey Kong Jr. will stomp his feet into the ground doing low damage while simultaneously swinging his arms, doing high damage. * Neutral Aerial: Donkey Kong Jr. does his vine climbing pose to attack the opponent midair. * Forward Air: Donkey Kong Jr. swings a vine in front of him, similar to a lasso. He does not use it to grab people but it can draw people in before throwing them in a random direction. * Back Air: Donkey Kong Jr. throws both of his hands back and knocks backwards anyone who is behind him. * Up Air: Donkey Kong Jr. does a backflip, kicking people above him and meteor smashing people below him when he finishes the flip. * Down Air: Donkey Kong Jr. does one heavy stab downwards. While holding onto the key he drops and can meteor smash anyone he comes into contact with. * Grab: Donkey Kong Jr. holds his opponent above his head. * Pummel: Donkey Kong Jr. will hold his opponent in front of him and just slap/punch them. * Forward Throw: Donkey Kong Jr. throws his opponent forward. * Back Throw: Donkey Kong Jr. just throws his opponents behind him. * Up Throw: Donkey Kong Jr launches opponent skyward and causes them to spin like a wheel. * Down Throw: Donkey Kong Jr will jump up and down over the opponent before kicking them away. * Neutral Special - Bouncy Fruit: Donkey Kong Jr. whips a vine with the random fruit (banana, apple or nut) on the end. The fruit on the end of the vine whip will come flying off. * Side Special - Snapjaw: Donkey Kong Jr. throws a Snapjaw enemy far in front of him. These enemies move along the ground and will latch onto the first opponent they come into contact with, doing damage over-time. On the occasional random instance, Donkey Kong Jr. will throw a poison mushroom. * Up Special - Charging Spring-board: Donkey Kong Jr. summons a spring board underneath him. This spring can be charged up and the longer it is charged, the higher up Donkey Kong Jr. will go. * Down Special - Power of Math: Donkey Kong Jr. will hold up a sign with either a '+' or '-' sin and then a number from 1-9. If Donkey Kong Jr. throws a '+9' then his power will temporarily increase to its max possible state whereas if he rolls a '-9' his power will drop considerably. * Final Smash - Donkey Kong's Revenge: The cage falls in front of Donkey Kong Jr. and any opponents trapped in the cage enter a cut-scene where they look around and a big shadow starts to loom over them. The camera turns aroudn to a giant 8-bit Donkey Kong looking over the ones trapped. Donkey Kong Jr. is hanging on his back. Donkey Kong pounds his chest, smiles and a gleam is in his eye appears. It zooms into his eye and then returns to the stage where anyone in the cage goes flying. Taunts * Up: Donkey Kong Jr. pounds his chest. * Side: Donkey Kong does his dance from Donkey Kong '94. * Down: Donkey Kong Jr. falls back onto his butt, puts his finger to his mouth and looks up as if thinking of something. Idle Poses * Donkey Kong Jr. scratches his butt, gets down on all fours, and shakes his fur. * Donkey Kong juggles a banana, apple and a nut, and then eats them. Cheer * Don-key Kong! Junior! Don-key Kong! Junior! On-Screen Appearance * Donkey Kong Jr. climbs down on a pair of vines to the stage. Victory Poses * Donkey Kong Jr. performs a backflip followed by a fistbump, much like his victory animation in Mario Tennis 64. * Donkey Kong Jr. starts on a pair of vines with 2 keys on it. He quickly pushes them both into place and then jumps off and does a pose similar to the pose at the end of his game and an 8-bit Donkey Kong falls down in the background. * Donkey Kong Jr. pounds his chest similar to the original Donkey Kong and then does a pose. Event Matches * TBA Costumes * Brown (default) * Red (Original Donkey Kong) * Blue (Kiddy Kong) * Green fur (King of Swing) * Pink (Junior II from Donkey Kong Jr. Math) * Purple (Diddy's 2P Contest from DKC2) Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong Series